youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
AzzyLand
AzzyLand '''("Azzy") was born on February 23rd, 1991 in Canada. She refers to her subs as the citizens of AzzyLand and she is known for her gaming content and vlogs. As of January 3rd, 2017 Azzyland has over 600,000 subs and was one of the fastest growing YouTubers in the world during the month of November 2016. While unconfirmed it is believed she is related to MIchael Mccrudden of the Before They Were Famous YouTube Channel. While not much is known about Azzy's early life, old QA's from her channel state that she has been a gamer since her early childhood days. It was her father and uncle who originally got her into gaming on the NES console. Her favorite game was the original Legend of Zelda and she still strongly identifies to the franchise til this day. Since a younge age she says that she has always felt like a bit of a tomboy. She got into dozens of fist fights in school and was expelled. However, she only involved herself in physical altercations in order to defend people who were being bullied.  Rise to Fame Azzy first gained international renown as a cosplayer. She traveled as an official cosplay guest to conventions around the world showcasing her creations, meeting fans and speaking at panels. Her Cosplay got Azzy a lot of attention worldwide and landed her an appearance on a popular YouTube channel. At this interview she got offered a full time job as the co host of Before They Were Famous, a popular celebrity biography channel. Her job as a host led her to realize her passion and love for YouTube, and thus, she created her own YouTube channel on the side. Not having enough time between Studying to become a doctor, traveling the world for her cosplay and hosting on Before They Were Famous Azzy would post irregularly on her own channel. On July 22, 2015 Azzy posted a video on Before They Were Famous where she incorrectly called another YouTuber, FaZe Jev, by the name of Jason Eugene Vonderhaar. This blunder outraged FaZe Jevs fans and in turn Azzy received her fair share of backlash from the video. She then in turn posted an apology video on her personal channel, to which Faze Jev reacted to. His reaction was so positive that this propelled Azzy into YouTube fame and jumpstarted her YouTube career. After this moment Azzy began to post regularly on the platform and made YouTube her full time job. Personal Life Due to her contribution to the gaming community, Azzy was invited to attend E3. A large gaming conference held in Los Angeles. Here at a YouTube after party she found love. Her and Jordi Van Den Bussche, or as he is more commonly known as "Kwebblekop" instantly took a liking to each other. Although they kept their relationship a secret for the following months, it was confirmed and leaked by John Scarce after Azzy went to visit Jordi In Amsterdam. They have since been inseparable since and have moved in together in Spain where they adopted a cat together by the name of Zorro. Education Azzy completed University with a double Honors Degree in the Bachelor of Sciences in both Chemistry and Biology. She continued her education in plans of becoming a Doctor only to discover she couldnt stand the sight of blood. '''Trivia *Azzy has a younger sister who very little is know about *Azzy is a PADI certified Scuba diver *Azzy used to date Zac Efron Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers